Scanning
Introduction to Scanning Scanning is not like the Sci-Fy Movie Scanners where you can make people`s heads blow up, it is simply being able to extract small amounts of information directly from the mind of the person that you are scanning. You can scan for places, names, favorite things, dates, emotions and LOADS more. On this page you will be able to learn how to scan. This ability gets the ML88 stamp of approval for Legitimassy!! (NOTE) * THIS MAY NOT WORK FOR EVERYONE, SCANNING IS ONLY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE WILLING TO TRAIN, DON`T THINK YOU CAN LEARN IT ON THE FIRST TRY! Importance of Scanning Scanning is a rather important ability (and sometimes gets mixed up with Claircognizance) for the sake of extracting basic information more so from sources that you don`t know (a.k.a. strangers), and can allow you into their mind to only extract what you need, intsead of (like telepathy) leaving your own mental footprint inside their head. Scanning can be extreamly usefull in those situations where you want to know where someone is (a.k.a. Family Members or Friends) on the planet. Training (Info Scanning) All of the types of scanning are rather redundant, so bear with me when it comes to reading this page. They all have different visulization techniques so you can just skip to those if you already know how to scan. (NOTE) * MEDITATION MAY OR MAY NOT BE REQUIRED FOR ALL SCANS. Step 1. Like the above picture, put you hands on your head (thumbs on jaw, first three fingers on temple, pinkies not touching) forming sort of like blinders on a horse to allow for you to focus. Don`t Close your eyes yet. Step 2. Focus on who it is you are trying to extract information from (it does even work on usernames because i`ve tried and been succesfull, its because if they have an emotional attachment to a name it works), even say the name out loud (preferable whispered) onse and focus on something personal of theirs (again be it a picture of their username or even the face of the person). Step 3. Close your eyes, and let an image of that person come to you (it may be a little foggy, but still let the image clear, don`t force it). Step 4. Ask the question you want answered in your head while still focusing on the face of the image. Step 5. The answer should reveal itself to you, if it is a little foggy leave it and wait for an answer that seems right. Training (Location Scanning) Information on this is to come still have to test out a few things. Training (Ability Scanning) Now this one is a cool one, because this one allows you to scan people (who have Psionic Abilities or whom you think have Psionic Abilities) to find out which Psionic Abilities are best for the person (I have personally Mastered this ability). Step 1. Like the above picture, put you hands on your head (thumbs on jaw, first three fingers on temple, pinkies not touching) forming sort of like blinders on a horse to allow for you to focus. Don`t Close your eyes yet. Step 2. Focus on the person (or username/avitar picture) and whisper the name one time to yourself. Step 3. Close your eyes and still focus on the person, think the question ``What ability is best for _____``. Step 4. This is the cool part of it, because scanning for an ability is a full body experence (mostly hands), it depends on what you feel, where you feel it and how you feel. I added a table at the bottom to help (at least what i felt) but from past experience could be different for everyone. There will be others but this is just a general gist of it for everyone. Category:All Abilities